Coming to My Senses
by marbledreams
Summary: How does Bella deal when something life changing happens. What are her thoughts, and how will she deal with losing someone very close to her heart? All Bella's POV. This is my first FanFic so be harsh! And please review! Thanks!
1. Answers

How? Why? Simple questions, but with complicated answers. That's how my life felt: complicated. But what could I do? Sit here and stare at the black walls of my bare room on the second floor of my house? No, I already had that part covered. I felt another warm tear slither down my now fierce red cheek. I didn't even attempt to try and wipe it away. I squeezed my eyes shut vigorously, pulled my knees up to my chest wrapping my arms around them as I sat on the edge of my bed.

Silence filled the room now. I felt alone, hopeless, and utterly angered. Why hadn't I been there? I opened my eyes again letting the remaining tears of my now dry tear ducts fall onto my bare knees. Forcing my face deeper into my body and letting my mind take over. This was entirely my fault. It was always my fault. I felt like I needed to…I felt like I needed to die, really. Wait, what am I saying? Why do I do this to myself? Whoa, too many questions, and all of them with hundreds of answers. But, none seemed to fit quite right.

A shiver racked through my body as the cold air from my open window stormed in. Along with it came an unimaginable thought. Well, unimaginable to only me, really. There was only one way to answer my dying hopes. All of my questions would be answered with these three simple, yet harsh, words. They explained it perfectly: _Because he's dead. _

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Be harsh, if you need to because I really want to know what you think. This is my first time writing a FanFiction and I want to improve if I need to.**

**By the way, I'm sorry about the really big cliff hanger. I needed to so I could tell if you were interested. I want to write more, but only if you want me to. So, please review! **

**Thanks a whole bunch!**

**(marbledreams)**


	2. Just What I Needed

**Here you go! Chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Stephenie Meyer to you? Of course not! So, no I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. goes to a corner and cries I wish I did!**

* * *

"Please, Edward. I don't want you to hurt anyone tomorrow." I told him as I placed my right hand to his cheek. 

The funeral was to be held tomorrow. Edward, along with the rest of his family, needed to hunt badly. It had been over a week since he had left my side. I was literally about to push him out the door. I loved how he cared so much for me, but his eyes were so dark. They were darker than they had been when I had first met him that fateful day in Biology.

He was also starting to become more and more distant from me. I could tell by the way he looked at me how much he wanted to hold me, kiss me, but he was too afraid that he would accidentally bite me. That would not go over well with Renee, who would be here later today. Heck, I was even afraid. It worried me to no end to how much he put _himself_ in danger. And he called me a "Danger Magnet"!

We had been sitting on his bed for what seemed like hours arguing over this. He tilted his head slightly and inhaled deeply at my wrist, closing his eyes. Shocked, I quickly jerked my hand back to my lap and scooted farther away from him. I didn't exactly mean to, it was just a reflex now. He was seriously only hurting himself. Edward's eyes fluttered open only to see a worried expression on my face. Placing his hands back on mine, leaning slightly in my direction, he spoke.

"Alright, Bella I get the point, but just know that I will have my phone with me at all times in case you need anything. Bella, love, I realize how hard this must be for you, but remember that I love more than life itself and I want to be here for you at all times, ok?"

"Of course, Edward, but you're starting to scare me being this close with you like this. Please, just go, and have fun too! This past week has probably been a drag for you and-." He cut me off with a touch of his cool finger to my lips.

"No, Bella, please, don't worry about me! Anytime that I spend with you is worth it." I tried to smile, but it's kind of hard when it feels like part of your heart has been ripped out and put in a blender. He softly kissed my lips and in a matter of seconds I was kissing only cold air as I heard the door slowly close. I shivered again; I had been doing that a lot lately, and it wasn't exactly from the cold air outside.

"Bella?" I heard my soon-to-be sister say as she opened the previously closed door slightly.

"Yes, Alice?" I mumbled with my head down. I could barely hear myself but I knew she was able to.

"Oh, Bella!" she cried as she rushed to my side, sat down, and wrapped her arms around me. I couldn't hold that pride I had held with Edward any longer. I pressed my forehead to her stone, cold shoulder as sob after sob escaped my raw chest. Alice sat quietly, rubbing soothing circles on the small of my back.

I felt horrible for ruining her shirt, but there was no way I was going to be able to stop now. She stayed still, not uttering a single word over her blouse. Knowing Alice, she probably had another one just like it in the back of her impossible closet.

After several minutes of silence, with occasional outbursts from myself while my heart began to rip further down the seams, I was able to raise my head again and look into the dark golden eyes of my loving "sister". She smiled, moving her hand from my arm to wipe away a remaining tear on my cheek.

Turning my head back to face her shoulder I busted out with a nervous laugh. Apparently that was all it took to get me going. Alice's shirt was, for lack of a better word, destroyed! It felt great to actually laugh. It seemed like forever since the last time I had. So, I kept it up even if it was _that_ funny. I really needed it.

"What!? What's so funny?" Alice practically screamed with the most bewildered expression on her face, which made me laugh even harder. Before I got the chance to explain my outburst, Carlisle barged into Edward's room with Emmett in tow. This only caused me to actually fall of the huge bed and land on the floor with a _thud_. Not a moment later did I feel Emmett next to me and his roaring laughter in my ear as we rolled around on the floor like idiots. Poor Carlisle and Alice, they just stared at us with confusion all over their faces.

"Bella? Emmett? I still fail to see what's so funny." It surprised me how a brilliant girl such as Alice could be so clueless sometimes.

"Are they even laughing at the same thing?" questioned Carlisle.

"Your…shirt…Alice!" I managed to spit out between fits of laughter as I held my sides. She quickly looked down to examine herself, discovering her now ruined blouse. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Gosh darn it, Bella!" she shouted as she stormed out of the room almost knocking Carlisle over in the process. He moved out of the way just in time. I sighed as my laughing subsided and Emmett and I began to sit up.

"Emmett?" I asked glancing back at him, also noticing that Carlisle was gone as well.

"Yeah, Bella?" he answered looking back at me. I hesitated but continued anyway.

"Why were _you _laughing?" I was honestly curious.

"Ah, Bella," he began, "anytime I get to see you fall off the bed and onto the floor without Edward around the hurt me is the perfect time to laugh." He finished. I groaned and fell back to the floor with all the energy I had left, which wasn't much

"Thank you, Alice. I really needed that." I mumbled to mostly myself.

"Your welcome!" I heard her now cheerful voice. I shot up and saw her standing in the door way in a completely new outfit. In fact, I had never seen those clothes on her in my life! She must have gone shopping while I was being suicidal.

She stood in a pair of white skinny jeans and a yellow baby doll shirt with a yellow ribbon right under the bust. Her gorgeous dark brown hair was now straight and at her shoulders. Her shoes were anything but out there, just a simple pair of golden kitten heels. Her makeup, however, was bright and really brought out her eyes. She looked amazing, as usual. Alice, with her arm on the door frame, put of all models to shame. Now, not only one, but two musical laughs joined me.

I sighed inwardly realizing that, that wouldn't be that last meltdown I would have. No, there was much more pain to deal with. It's now or never, right? As much as I wish it was never it was time to face the facts, stop blaming myself, and dive in head first. 1…2…3…Jump!

* * *

**A/N: So how did you guys like? Haha, I could almost hear all of your sighs when I mentioned Edward's name. There was no way I was going to have Edward die. I will most likely reveal who died in the next chapter, which I hope to have up either tomorrow or the next day. I'm trying to post these quickly becuase I really don't want to be murdered for not saying who died. Anyway, thank you to those who have read my story and reviewed! And please tell your friends!**

**Thank you again!**

**(marbledreams)**


	3. AN Explanation

**Ok, I can tell by some of your reviews that a lot of you are confused as to the plot of my story. So, I will explain it thus far and hopefully that clears it up. The basic point of my story (if not already stated in the summery) was just how Bella deals with the death of** **_-insert dead person's name here-_. That person should be revealed in the next chapter if all goes as planned. This is about as far as I have gotten. The only other option I have that is becoming a possibility is to write more of Bella's life and living without _-again, insert dead person here-_. There will be more of Edward, Alice, Emmett, and maybe even Jasper moments to come. So, hold tight! It's coming! Give me some time to think and I promise to give you the best story I can give. Thank you!**

**(marbledreams)**


	4. Strangers in the Dark

**A/N: Well, here it is! Chapter 4! Yay! Just so you know I spent ALOT of time working on this one (I kinda had some writer's block) and was up until 3 in the morning last night writing it. I hope you like it!**

* * *

"Are you hungry at all, Bella?" I heard the sing-song voice of the perfect Alice ask me. While sitting at the new dining room table of the Cullen home, I hadn't realized that I was actually starved. I hadn't eaten much lately due to my sorrowful depression. Not only was I famished, but nervous as well. Renee was not my best subject. 

She would be arriving in a little over 4 hours and it was already 12:30 p.m. I wasn't quite sure how I was going to handle her without Edward or Alice by my side. Nor, do I know what I would say to explain their absence.

"Actually, yes, but really Alice I can make something for myself it's not that big-." What was with everyone cutting off the human lately? She began speaking as if I hadn't said a word at all.

"Just tell me what you want and I'll be glad to make it. Rosalie and Esme are taking forever to get ready anyway. The boys, including Jasper, left early so they could be home sooner." She sighed heavily as she spoke her lover's name.

Jasper. Wow, now I really _did _feel bad. All this emotion from me has probably been torture on him. Can't say as I exactly blame him for leaving early. I could feel a tug at my heart as I choked back another sob. I managed to swallow hard enough that it settled without a fuss.

"Really Alice, I'm perfectly capable of making my own breakfast. I'm sure Edward is going to need some more company. Don't make me push you out the door" I added that last part for her benefit. When did I get so good at lying? I was almost able to convince my self that I was ok, almost.

"I'd like to see you try." She giggled to herself. It was like the Heavens had opened up to let the Earth hear the Angel's chorus. I was never much of a religious person, but now seemed the perfect time to use it as a comparison. As if anything could _actually _compare I made my move to stand up at that last remark from her.

"Whoa, Bella!" she said stepping back and holding her hands out as if to surrender. "No need to get your panties in a wad," I would never understand that child. She continued anyway, "Ok, I'll go. But if you need me I am only a phone call away."

I nodded; knowing full well that if I did call I wouldn't hear the first ring before her voice reached my ear. In a matter of seconds Alice had grabbed her keys, purse, and was pulling out of the driveway in her canary yellow Porsche 911 Turbo at an inhuman pace. Sighing again, I glanced down at myself only to find that I was an absolute mess.

My clothes looked disgusting. The sweat pants and old t-shirt I had thrown on days ago were wrinkled and I could see sweat stains from the nightmares I had experienced only nights before. My hair was pulled into a very loose ponytail; if you could call it that. I'm surprised Alice hadn't said anything about my new fashion statement.

She probably felt bad for me. Great, more pity.

I reminded myself of an old band member on crack. Laughing, I made my way back up the stairs and towards Alice's room. Of course, not thinking, I decided to jog up the stairs. Big mistake on my part. I tripped on the last step almost bringing Rosalie on her way down, down with me. She sidestepped me just in time to see my glorious fall.

"Oh! Sorry, Bella! I got to go!" she half yelled continuing down the steps. Had she just apologize to…me? I was too busy picking myself up off the floor to ponder on this new revelation. Before I was able to reach Alice's room to get a change of clothes I heard Rosalie's voice again, followed by sweet Esme's.

"Arg, Alice! Esme, she left without us…again!" Wow, she was defiantly in need of some fresh mountain lion. Her temper was heating up, and fast.

"Calm down, Rosalie!" I heard Esme's voice coming from my right. "Alice, always in a rush." saying this time calmly as I stood frozen at Alice's doorknob.

"Oh, Esme, that would be my fault. I made her leave early because-." When would I ever be able to finish a whole sentence around here?

"Don't worry about it, Bella. That's why we have multiple cars. Rosalie's just being a _drama queen_." She lowered her voice to a small whisper as she said "drama queen".

"I heard that, Esme! Let's go already!" Rosalie's voice rang through the halls. I quietly giggled as Esme glided past. I groaned, realizing I was alone once again.

Poor Jasper! I literally had to shield my eyes when I walked into Alice's room. How that woman finds the time to paint every wall of the shared room fuchsia pink, I will never know.

When I regained my sight once again I quickly gathered the clothes set out for me on her bed. There was a pair of skinny white capri pants and a purple kit top with purple jewels at the collar. The shoes were silver and purple heels that were way too high, but I was willing to wear just about anything as long as I got out of what I was showing off at the moment. **(A/N: Her outfit is in my profile. Check it out!)**

I grabbed the clothes, my toiletries bag, and headed to the bathroom Alice and I now shared. As I warmed up the water I closed the door and undressed. Even as I stepped under the hot water I could feel all the muscles in my stiff body suddenly surrender and relax. It felt amazing. My shower lasted so long that the water began to cool off, forcing me to finish up in a hurry. When I finally emerged I felt like a brand new person. In no rush now, I slowly brushed my teeth, hair, and then proceeded to blow dry it.

Deciding to keep it down and not putting any ounce of make up on I made my way back to Alice's room. I hadn't remembered turning out the lights of her room, but didn't think about it too much. I was still pretty tired form the pervious night, so I left them off.

I checked myself out in the mirror and found that I looked pretty decent. Actually, I looked really good. I will have to remember to thank Alice later. As I admired myself in the tall mirror I saw a faint shape behind me. It almost looked like a…a person. I was too scared to actually turn around and check, so I settled with looking closer.

I wasn't even positive there was something there. Leaning forward towards the mirror I saw a dim smile spread across the face of the figure. It was a menacing smile that sent a shiver down my spine. A tenuous laugh followed, making me jump almost three feet in the air falling flat on my butt, facing the figure.

I instantly realized that the stranger before me was, by no means, human at all.

* * *

**A/N: Don't kill me! Ok, I promise you, for those who are getting very frustrated with all my cliffy's and open enders, that EVERYTHING will be revealed in the next chaper. Which I am planning to make longer. I am in the process of writing it this very second. Since, I have school tomorrow it will be posted either later tomorrow or Wednesday night. Sorry! If you feel the need to go and approach my teachers and tell them not to give me homework, then be my guest! But since you probably won't, lets get back to the real task at hand, shall we? **

**How did you like it? Really good? Ok? So bad I should just stop writing and crawl under a rock? Tell me! Click that little button over there! You know you want to!**

**Thanks bunches!**

**(marbledreams)**


	5. Big Revelations

**A/N: Wow, this took me forever to write! And this is only part 1! I am REALLY sorry I haven't updated in awhile. So much has been going on and I've been really sick for the past 3 days, which was good in one way since I was able to finish writing this part and post it. So, this should explain atleast one thing. Since I promised that the next chapter would explain everything, and this doesn't exactly explain everthing, this chapter is isn parts. So enjoy this one and the next should be up soon.**

**P.S. This part is dedicated to Danielle, becuase she is just amazing. And put up with me in the process of writing it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. Unless Mrs. Steph wants to make a donation. Which I don't think she does.**

* * *

A shriek came from the other side of the room. I soon realized that it had come from me and bounced off the wall. The monster backed away at a fast pace. Suddenly, the lights flashed on. I was staring into the bright golden eyes of a god-like creature: _my _god-like creature.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN! Don't you ever do something like that again! You scared the hell out of me!" At that moment I lunged, yes lunged, at him. My plan however was not very well thought out and I tripped on the first step. Before I could even close my eyes and brace myself for the impact I felt a pair of stone cold arms wrap around my arms and middle. As I lay parallel to the ground, my breath came in short gasps, but when I tried to make an escape his grip only seemed to get tighter.

"Bella, Stop!" Edward yelled at me. My body immediately froze. He slowly lowered me to the ground and let go. He was by my side again in no time stroking my cheek and squeezing my hand. This only caused my heart to speed up and my breathing to stop completely.

"Bella? Breathe, Bella!"

I could feel the cool air enter my lungs as I inhaled deeply. We sat there for a few minutes and soon I was able to breathe correctly again.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. I didn't mean to fight back. It was just that you scared me and, oh wow." I quickly tried to explain my actions, but it all came out too fast and slurred together. Edward just stared into my eyes and laughed. It was as if he could see straight into my soul. I giggled as his lips met mine.

There was no force or desperate passion, but instead, made entirely of pure love. Dropping his hand from my cheek to mine, he leaned out and placed his forehead to mine. We kept our eyes closed and stayed like that for awhile, savoring the moment.

"I'm sorry I frightened you. I missed you." his words we soft, but loud with emotion. I don't know why, but suddenly I felt the need to hug him. So, I did. Edward instantly returned the hug, pulling me closer to his chest. I inhaled again the sweet aroma of him. He chuckled at my action, but didn't pull away. Instead he lifted me to my feet by my hands.

"I missed you too." I whispered.

I stood facing him as he caressed my cheek and smiled my favorite crooked smile. I still amazed me how much control he had around me: his _prey._

"Come, love. Let's go somewhere." He told me.

"What about Renee? She will be here in about an hour and a half. That's not much time." Surely he could not have forgotten that small important detail.

"Don't worry, my Bella. We will be back in time before she even knows we left." He grinned hugely at this plan. I really hoped he was right. At least now I won't have to deal with my mother alone. Edward led me out the door and down the steps.

"Wait," I called when we were halfway to the bottom, "let me go change shoes. Seeing me walking around in these would not be a pretty sight." Before he could say no I let go of Edward's hand and headed back to Alice's room. He looked disappointed at first, but let go and continued down to the kitchen with a smile.

As I stepped into Alice's huge closet I was once again forced to protect my eyes from being permanently blind. She really had outdone herself. Each closet wall was now neon lime green. Stumbling several time with my eyes tightly shut, I made it to the back of the closet. When I was able to open my eyes again I saw the plethora of shoes. There were all different shapes, sizes, colors, and types to choose from.

I scanned my options until I found the perfect ones. They were the same exact colors as the heels, only they were Puma tennis shoes. With the same off-white and purple outline design.

"Come on, Bella. I want to show you something and it can't wait." Edward's sweet voice carried to the back of the closet. If I didn't know I was dating a vampire I would have thought he was standing right next to me. Quickly slipping on the shoes, I emerged from the closet.

There was much to be desired after Edward spoke and I wasn't about to keep him waiting any longer. Tripping, and catching myself, only once I made my way to the bottom of the stairs.

"Careful, love, "Edward spoke only inches from my face, "we don't have much time." His voice was urgent, but his breath was cool and his eyes were warm and liquid like. My head began to spin. I forced myself from his gaze, and looked down as my cheeks blazed. He slipped his hand back into mine and pulled us out of the house.

Now that I was in more comfortable shoes, I was able to make my way to the silver Volvo without making contact with the driveway. Being the gentlemen Edward is, he opened the passenger door for me and slid me in. Before I could even blink, Edward was sitting next to me turning the ignition. I just stared at him in complete shock. He usually wasn't in such a hurry.

Being a vampire, you gain a lot of patience. One virtue I never had. I was excited.

He quickly glanced at me, smiled, and pushed a button on the dashboard. Sweet music filled the car. I immediately recognized the song.

_He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes  
Starting making his way past 2 in the morning  
He hasn't been sober for days _

Leaning now into the breeze  
Remembering Sunday, he falls to his knees  
They had breakfast together  
But two eggs don't last  
Like the feeling of what he needs 

"I didn't know you listened to this kind of music." This was a big surprise since Edward was more into classical music. And this definitely wasn't classical.

_Now this place seems familiar to him  
She pulled on his hand with a devilish grin  
She led him upstairs, she led him upstairs  
Left him dying to get in_

"I don't. The CD is Alice's. She took my car to go shopping the other day while Rosalie worked on hers." Alice probably had Rosalie install an upgraded stereo system. I wonder what kind…

_Forgive me, I'm trying to find  
My calling, I'm calling at night  
I don't mean to be a bother,  
But have you seen this girl?  
She's been running through my dreams  
And it's driving me crazy, it seems  
I'm going to ask her to marry me_

"Oh." I replied. The song playing was one of my favorites. It's just so sweet and melodic.

"She left the CD in here so I just decided to give it a try. So far, this is my favorite." He continued.

"Me too!" I squealed. He flinched only a little at my outburst, but relaxed quickly.

"Sorry," I apologized. I've felt the need to do that a lot lately, "it's just that not a lot of people know it. I find the song to be very relaxing and meaningful. He smiled my favorite smile again and my cheeks blushed once more. We dropped the subject and enjoyed each other's company, hand in hand. Soon, the music just became part of the background.

_Even though she doesn't believe in love,  
He's determined to call her bluff  
Who could deny these butterflies?  
They're filling his gut _

Waking the neighbors, unfamiliar faces  
He pleads though he tries  
But he's only denied  
Now he's dying to get inside

Forgive me, I'm trying to find  
My calling, I'm calling at night  
I don't mean to be a bother,  
But have you seen this girl?  
She's been running through my dreams  
And it's driving me crazy, it seems  
I'm going to ask her to marry me 

I turned my focus to the scenery whizzing by us out the window. I noticed the sun was about to set off in the distance. Edward noticed too. He sped up and I watched the speedometer reach 145 mph. My eyes automatically shut and my arms flared to find something to hold on to. I heard a laugh escape his lips, but he didn't slow down. What was he so excited about?

Trusting Edward, I dropped it and kept my focus on Edward's perfect features. How did I deserve such a beautiful creature? The amount of light left from the sun made his face glow a softly. So perfect and yet so…

My thoughts were cut short as Edward pulled the Volvo to a stop. I didn't recognize the area at all. It was only an open field at the top of a hill.

"Where are we?" asking as Edward hurriedly helped me from the vehicle.

"The next town over. Hurry, before we miss it." He chuckled. I didn't protest but was dragged from the car anyway. Wind whipped through my hair and sun the sun beamed down on my face. Winter was slowly approaching and I had forgotten to bring a jacket. But the sun kept me comfortable. We came to a stop in the middle of the field at the top of the hill.

It wasn't like our meadow at all. But it was quite beautiful with an array of flowers that seemed to stretch for miles, with the exception of the dirt road we arrived on. We were alone, but it wasn't lonely. For the first time in almost a month, I felt whole. Edward took both of my hands in his and turned me to face him. His loving eyes wandered into mine as I tried to catch my breath.

His skin glowed perfectly. I went to touch his marble face, but was pulled away when I felt a burst of warmth to my left. I turned from his gaze to find the heat source. I almost fainted when I saw the sun setting right before my eyes.

It was huge and so close that I could almost reach out and touch it. A giggle rose from inside me as the sun heated my face. The lids of my eyes slowly closed and the warmth spread through my body.

"Wow." That was all I could manage to say. It was too perfect.

"Isabella?" Edward slowly called my name. My eyes fluttered open and I turned to face my angel again.

"Yes, Edward?" My attempt at coherently speaking failed, but he smiled thoughtfully.

"I love you with everything I have." He began, "You've showed me that I do, in fact, have a soul. But the truth is it belongs to you now. You have no idea how much it hurts to not be with you, and how much pain I'm in when I don't see that beautiful smile on your face."

His words soaked in and with every syllable my heart did flips and erratic beats. Before he could continue, and begin to blame himself, I stood on my tip-toes and crushed my lips to his. Not even moments later, his moved with mine and his hand found the back of my neck while the other caressed my cheek. The kiss wasn't lustful, but romantic and right. It felt _right._

He pulled away just as the sun's final rays ducked behind the hill. The sparkles glittering on his face, faded and everything around us fell into place.

* * *

**A/N: If you want to know what song that was, it's called "Remembering Sunday" by All Time Low. I love it, so you should check it out. Please review, even if it is just to say "Update!" or whatever clever comment you can come up with. It is highly appreciated! **

**Thanks bunches!**

**marbledreams**


	6. AN 2 So Sorry!

Hey guys, gals, and fellow readers!

I am so sorry for the lack of updates! It seems I have been doing a lot of writing, but not the type of writing I would like to be. This past couple of weeks (or months, I can't tell) has been SUPER busy. I've had to read and write a book review, study like crazy for about 20 tests, and so much more. But I won't bore you with my useless assignments. I need to tell you why I'm here writing you and author's note and not another chapter. Well, I have some bad news and it's all my brains fault. Unfortunately my brain seems to have run out of ideas for the next chapter. I know what I want to happen I just don't have any fluff/fillers and ways to say it. I have decided, and I have thought this over numerous times, that I am going to stop my story for right now. **_-GASP-_** Key word there! Stop, not quit, "stop"! I just can't do a story right now while I'm trying to pick classes for high school next year, trying to pass the 8th grade so that I _can_ make it to high school, and swim season is coming up. Not to mention I'm getting sick again! I will most likely be back sometime this Summer when I have my free time around practices and meets. So, I am deeply sorry if you are now crying your dry sobs (if you're a vampire, that is) but that's just the way life is. In the meantime though I will be finishing the story for all it's worth and repost it. I might edit previous chapters as well, but it's unlikely. I hope you are more relieved to hear that I haven't forgotten about you all and that I do have plans to finish it than you are sad that this wasn't a chapter. I much appreciate the _few_ reviews I have gotten and hope to get more. I also take ideas as well. But I would like if you PMed them to me so that they stay secret. If you have one, no matter how stupid they may sound, then send it! I would LOVE to hear what you think should happen next!

But until next time…

Goodnight and good luck!

Marbledreams


End file.
